


A Hazy Shade of Winter

by LunaticFrench



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, maybe seen as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrench/pseuds/LunaticFrench
Summary: “Tony, please, put a shirt on!” Drew begged again, hearing his teeth chattering from the other side of the bed.Walking around shirtless in the dead of winter probably wasn't the best idea Tony Nese ever had.





	A Hazy Shade of Winter

Drew never liked winter. It was probably his least favorite season. He hated everything about it. The cold numbing his limbs, the viruses spawning around, the dangerous if not lethal falls, but above all else, winter seemed to ignite Tony’s daredevil side. The Premier Athlete often wasn’t wearing much, sometimes not even a shirt. If it was just ridiculous but cute in the summer, Drew was getting anxious with his habit.

Tony often said the cold didn’t do anything to him, that his perfect body had been trained to face any enemy, weather included. Drew knew he was showing off more than anything else as he paraded outside under the snow, wearing nothing but his shorts and shoes. He always wanted to scowl him, but the only time he had tried, Tony had attempted to make a snow angel just to prove his point.

Today wasn’t any different. They had planned a workout session with Ariya. Their friend mumbled something they couldn’t comprehend upon seeing Tony. He himself was sensitive to the cold, and the Premier Athlete was making his teeth chatter just by looking at him. Outside, the weather was freezing and the snow high and thick on the pavement. Drew had suggested he could drive, but regretted it immediately. The icy road was keeping him on edge, on Ariya yelling at Tony not to touch him with his cold hands wasn’t helping either.

After their workout and a nice shower, they exited the building. Tony left first, then waited for his friends outside drawing attention to him just the way he liked it. He slowly lost patience, watching Ariya put layer after layer of clothing. Hopefully, it was snowing again. He poked his tongue out, trying to catch snowflakes that melted in his mouth. He was already chuckling at his own foolishness, but when he looked back down, Drew had joined him outside. He was looking at him with a fond smile, amazement glimmering in his eyes. His expression made Tony’s stomach a little fuzzy, and his own smile grew brighter.

Out of nowhere, Tony suddenly grabbed his wrist. Drew looked puzzled an instant, looking down at his hand freezing his skin through his coat. He thought about leaning for a hug, maybe a kiss, but the Premier Athlete pulled him forward. He lost balance, but brought Tony alongside him in his fall as his full weight crashed over him. Tony fell in the thick snow wearing only shorts and shoes. He laughed aloud, but his body was shaking uncontrollably.

“Tony, please, put a shirt on!” Drew begged again, hearing his teeth chattering from the other side of the bed.

Since their fall, the Premier Athlete couldn’t stop shivering. He kept on sniffing and exhaling air that seemed cold to the other man. Drew had to force Tony to pull the covers on his body and gain a little warmth. It wasn’t enough, however. He was still feeling the cold radiate from his body. He seemed frozen to his very core.

“I’m o-okay,” he stuttered, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Drew let Tony’s stubbornness win over another minute. He tried to focus on the television they were watching, but the shorter man was shaking so badly Drew could feel it from where he was sitting. He stood up abruptly, circling around the bed, and picked Tony up still twisted in the sheets. The Premier Athlete clutched his body and yelped in surprise. He looked back at Drew with wide eyes.

“What are you doing? Put me down,” he asked, afraid to fall, “Put me down!”

He carried him to the bathroom without saying a word. Tony trusted him enough not to wiggle out, but he was tempted to punch his stupid torso right now. Drew dropped him carefully back on his feet and turned the water on without looking at the other man still wrapped in his sheets.

“Now please get naked before I throw you in the shower,” Drew asked, turning back to face him.

Tony gave him a dark glare. He had told him he was alright and didn’t need a shower to warm up. He wasn’t shaking as much now anyway. Drew kept his eyes on him, growing seemingly impatient. He still hesitated an instant but shed his layers reluctantly. He shivered more now that the cool air was hitting his skin. He noticed that Drew was the one warming up. His cheeks took a cute shade of pink as his eyes lingered low on his body.

“You’re joining in, right?” Tony inquired, already grabbing Drew’s wrist.

“Well,” he looked back up, his face growing redder as he knew he had been caught staring, “I mean, if that’s what it’ll take to get you warm up.”

“That, among other things,” he replied with a smug smile before pecking his lips.

Drew sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes before undressing with the help of Tony. The Premier Athlete’s hands froze his body when they brushed against his sides and arms.

Though Tony would never admit it, he wanted to sigh of bliss when the water hit his skin. His shaking stopped immediately, letting his body redden and revigorated. He got warm even quicker as there was no way for Drew to keep his hands to himself with Tony’s godlike body displayed naked before his eyes. After fighting against the cold for hours, he felt like heaven to be in Drew’s embrace in the shower. His head fell on the other man’s shoulder as he closed his eyes.

He didn’t need to get warmed up, but he would have been lying if he said he wasn’t pleased by Drew’s stubbornness at that moment.


End file.
